


What about Us

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Season 13 Codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Dean Uses Actual Words, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean says yes to Michael. Sam tries to help Castiel deal with the emotional aftermath.Coda to Season 13 Episode 23.





	What about Us

Castiel sat on the stairs, motionless until he heard the clang of the bunker door. He turned briefly towards Mary and Bobby and shook his head slightly. He returned to looking straight ahead, his face lined with resignation, his shoulders drooping in pain.

Mary knelt in front of Castiel. "Cas, tell me what happened to my boys."

In a flat tone, Castiel replied, "Lucifer stole Jack's power and flew away with Jack and Sam. Dean let Michael possess him to go after them. And as usual, I'm useless."

Mary looked over her shoulder at Bobby. "So, what do we do?"

Castiel didn't answer. He stared blankly. When the phone in his trench coat pocket started buzzing, Castiel did not react. Mary pulled it out and saw Sam's name as the caller.

She answered, "Sam?"

She talked to Sam for a few minutes and hung up the phone. "Cas, Jack and Sam are alive. Lucifer is dead. They're on their way back but it will take them a few hours to get here. Dean, well, Dean is gone. Michael is in control."

Castiel continued to stare blankly in front of him. Within his mind though, the scene with Dean and Michael played repeatedly.

\----------------------------

_Michael warned them that Lucifer with the Nephilim's power won. He could destroy the universe if he wanted._

_Dean said, "No. What if…what if you had your sword?"_

_Cas realized what Dean was about to propose and flinched. He said, "Dean, no."_

_Dean looked at Michael and said, "I am your sword. Your perfect vessel. With me, you'd be stronger than you've ever been."_

_Michael said, "I know who you are."_

_Dean said, "If we work together will we beat Lucifer?"_

_Castiel interjected, "Dean…" He stared at Dean, panicked._

_Dean, still looking at Michael, snarled, "Can we?"_

_Michael answered, "We have a chance."_

_Castiel, moving forward, pleaded, "Dean, you can't."_

_Dean closed his eyes and turned to face Castiel. "Lucifer has Sam. He has Jack. Cas, I don't have a choice." He turned to face Michael again, "If we do this, it's a one-time deal. I'm in charge. You’re the engine, but I'm behind the wheel. Understand?"_

_Michael smiled slowly, "Yes._ "

_Castiel said once more, "Dean…"_

_Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him into the library. "Cas, I have to do this. We have no other way to save Sam and Jack, to defeat Lucifer."_

_"He won't keep the bargain. Everything you, Sam, and I have fought for will have been for nothing. The things I've done to Heaven will be for nothing. I will have rebelled for nothing," Castiel's eyes flickered with blue sparks._

_"No, Cas. I'm counting on you to save me. You and Sam always have. I have faith that you always will. If the son of a bitch won't get out of me when this is done, when Lucifer is done, you find a way to put me in that cage or find a way to eject him from me."_

_"Dean, please…"_

_"Promise me, Cas," Dean growled._

_"Don't make me watch this." Tears started to spill from Castiel's eyes._

_Dean said softly, "Promise me."_

_"I'll do whatever it takes to stop Michael," Castiel said, closing his eyes._

_Dean cupped his hands on either side of Castiel's face and kissed him slowly. "I love you, Cas. Don't watch me say yes. Just sit on the stairs and face away. Do this for me. Help Sam. Save our family, Cas."_

_Castiel nodded, moved to the stairs, and sat down. Castiel said softly, "Come back to me, Dean. I came back from the Empty for you, you son of a bitch. You'd better come back to me."_

_Dean squeezed Castiel's shoulder, as he passed him to re-enter the war room. Castiel closed his eyes. He heard the murmur of voices, and then Michael and Dean were gone._

\----------------------------

When Sam and Jack arrived back at the bunker, Mary greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. Sam had patched Jack together as best as he could, but Jack was still moving slowly. Sam hugged his mother and whispered, "How's Cas?"

Mary responded softly, "He hasn't moved from that spot."

"We need to get out of here, Mom. Michael knows about this place. I don't know why he let me and Jack live. Maybe, Dean had just enough control to stop him from killing us. But, we need to find somewhere safe and regroup."

Bobby said, "I'll go get the truck packed up with supplies. I'll let the others know to scatter."

Mary added, "I'll let Rowena and Charlie know."

Sam nodded. He walked to Castiel and knelt beside him. "Dean and I worked together to kill Lucifer. He's gone."

Castiel's eyes flickered over Sam, "I’m supposed to help you. Tell me what to do. Give me orders. I need orders."

Sam looked at him concerned, "We'll figure out what to do to get Dean back. But for now, we have to find somewhere to hide. Somewhere where Michael won't know we're at."

Castiel stood up. He placed a hand on Sam's forehead, healing him. His face was emotionless as he walked to Jack and touched his abdomen to fix his stab wound. Jack tried to hug him, but Castiel stood awkwardly with a passive face. Sam froze as he stared at Castiel. What he saw was the Castiel of a decade previous, before he had been humanized. Before he had become Cas instead of Castiel.

Sam said, "Ok, grab anything you think we need, Cas. We'll get out of here in the Impala. Mom and Bobby can follow us in the truck."

Castiel nodded and walked away.

Jack looked at Sam, "What's wrong with him? Did Michael hurt him?"

Sam shook his head grimly, "No, Dean did. We'll find him. We'll save Dean and that will save Cas. We'll figure this out, Jack. Because saving the world, that's what we do. It's the family business."

=====

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's time to start writing a sixty-thousand-word or so story to keep me occupied during Hellatus again. This coda serves as the kickoff point for that. 
> 
> Starting soon on an archive of our own page near you.
> 
> Until then, you can read last year's fix-it "We're Just Better Together" if you'd like.


End file.
